Tenjho Tenge
Souichiro Nagi Techniques and Abitlies *Uraate-Reverse Striking *Ryuukei Oigong- Dragon Style Forged Iron Needle *Tetsushito-Iron-Finger *Hakka Soudou Sho-Eight Way Fracas Blast *Shinirikugo Taihotenshi Tsuhaiken-Heart and Mind-Six Harmonies,Great Pheonix spreading Wings over back first *True Intention Universe Diamond Body Technique *Demon Excorcist Form-Magabarai *Looping Red Earth Dragon's Gate *Looping Orange Water Dragon's Gate *Dragon's Claw *Looping Green Wind Dragon's Gate Imperial Deer Leg's *Dragon Roar Souichiro vs Masataka time to prove it to everyone It was a hardworking day at Tudou academy every student was training the Tournament was only 3 More weeks away and Souichiro had something to prove to Masataka his Rival Mitsuomi's brother and that he he could defeat him. Later at Training Hey Bob how's it going Souichiro said to his friend.pretty good the training had some good results too. Heh hope thats an understatement bob. Maybe it is Souichiro.listen Bob I got a score to settle with Masataka. Nagi I hope your not talking about the fight you first had when you got beaten by Takiyanagi Senpai just let it go dude you lost. that don't meam shit Bob You see I realized I had alot of growing up to do after I fought Senpai. I realized I was giving Myself to much credit like I said before. Flashback Phrase All the guy's I beat so far were pushovers and weakling's Im happy that I fought someone strong like Masataka Back to Souichiro and Bob Yeah your happy you fought him but now you want to beat him right Bob said knowing the anwser.Yeah How could I go up against Mitsuomi knowing I have not even beaten his little brother yet sounds pathetic and I realize Masataka is capable of Destroying the Wheel Of Fate.Bob looked up at Souichiro with curiosity.But Im The Susano The Zero I represent bloodshed but why am I telling you this Bob you don't understand that Buddha Spiritualism Crap. He was right Bob did not truly understand this it was difficult to get with that he walked off. Lunch Time at School Souichiro was hanging out with Kagesada to ask how good he has gotten since Souichiro knocked him threw a window. So Souichiro where have you been I Have seen you anywhere in a while...No one has Hey what happened to yor hair you grew it and let it down Oh wait don't tell me your trying to be a ladies Man like Kagesada Sugano well your talking to the right guy I,ll be sure to help you with that.Souichiro Sweatdropped Uhhhh Yeah The reason I grew it was because I think I look cooler with long hair.You know you almost remind me of Shin with that hair of yours is just longer.Hey Sugano wanna be Advanced Guard for the Juken Club.are you for...real.Sure you imporoved the rank should be given to the one who deserves it I,ll put a good word in with the captain. As minutes progressed Masataka passed by Souichiro Spoke Yo Senpai let me talk to you.Masataka heard that voice it was Nagi's it had been awhile since he even spoke to Souichiro and that's saying alot since the two rarely conversed with eachother Masataka just believed he and Souichiro did'nt like one or another.He turned to face the Blonde intensly.Yes what is it Nagi.I wanna Fight you let's go.Sugano's mouth was agate.Masataka answered no if i battle you I would just beat you again. Souichiro feeeling angry swung a jab which connected with masataka jaw. Next Time The Remach Begins Tenjho Tenge:The Rematch Begin's Tenjho Tenge Intro:Distance Hmmm so Nagi you really want to fight me again do you His fists prepared. Yes Souichiro Simiply said.Masataka completely Punches Souichiro on the Head and does a Few kicks similar to before when they first battled.Souichiro remembers there first fight. those kicks felt like hell but now I can take it.As he dodged one kick and grabed Masataka leg and tossed him away Masataka uses his legs to push on the ground back to Nagi to kick him but suddenly both fighters got a strange feeling. \ Nagi's Thoughts What the... what's going on i feel like the world shaking feels like Inhuman Ki is this Masataka's Ki. Takayangi's Thoughts Huh? Who's Ki is this I know its not Mines it isn't Nagi's either must be the Colison. Hey Masataka you see my face you can see My Determination to win. Well Ofcourse.(Is Fighting Really an Honorable Thing Masatka thought to himself.) He goes in for a Punch but Souichiro grabs his Fist and gives him a punch to his Jaw area Masataka Recovers quickly. Let me show you a Trick Souichiro he kicks him in the chest sending him up into the air this is my lion Combination he kicks Nagi 3 times in the side and the 4 in The face the fith in the head the 6th he carries the kick and Nagi down.